


Seven Point Five

by crystalcracker



Series: RPDR Philippine AUs [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crystal/Cody is a guy, Drag queen ships, F/M, Fluff, Gigi is a girl, Lasallian!Gigi, Multi, Philippine university AU, Switching things around as I go, Thomasian!Crystal, University AU, mentions depression, some angst i guess, there will be smut, will add more characters and tags as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalcracker/pseuds/crystalcracker
Summary: Having earned a notorious reputation in the online dating scene, Cody resorts to using an alter-ego to connect with potential “victims” more easily. But things change when a girl he once hurt reconnects with him through his online persona. How much will one swipe affect both of their lives — as well as those of their peers?
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd, Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd | Cody Harness
Series: RPDR Philippine AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775950
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Seven Point Five

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfic ever, so I hope you enjoy this! 
> 
> As a product of writing prompts jokingly tossed around by me and my friends, I went with the Season 12 queens as students of some popular Philippine universities! I’ll be introducing more characters along the way, so look forward to it :)
> 
> Definitely open to criticisms/suggestions, anything to help me make this fanfic better! Thank you so much! <3

Deemed the oldest Catholic university in the Philippines, the University of Santo Tomas is no stranger to controversy and stereotypes. Not only is the University often slammed for expressing apparently outdated, conservative statements; its students are also considered notorious for ghosting.

A popular example is Cody, who has earned a reputation for breaking several hearts. Who can even blame the girls who fall for him? The hunk from the Conservatory of Music has exquisitely tan skin and soft, curly hair that he has grown into a shoulder-length mullet — not to mention his impeccable guitar and vocal skills which are sure to make anyone swoon. It is said that when he’s not busy playing gigs with his band on weeknights, he’s busy playing with girls’ feelings.

This Tuesday night is no exception. Already plopped up on his bed after a long day of classes and rehearsals with his band, Cody grabs his phone and opens his favorite app, Babble.

Currently the hottest dating app among college students in the country, Babble is where Cody finds his next “victims”, usually from other universities. This time around though, he’s not quite in the mood to look for new flings as he just ended his most recent one. For now, he decided to check if new (and hopefully pretty) faces have joined the community.

He logs into the Bestie section, with his profile disguised as a girl. His profile picture there was from that time when his gay cousin playfully put make-up and a wig on him; and although he’s too straight to even cross-dress for a day, he admits that he does look beautiful enough to even pass as a girl. The sparkly, oversized eye make-up and the rhinestones glued on the corners of his lips helped him come up with a name for his alter-ego: Crystal.

On Babble, Crystal is free to talk to other girls without having to flirt with them mid-conversation. This is where she tests the waters to see which girl she can keep the most interesting conversation with. If a girl seems to be really comfortable talking to Crystal, that’s when Cody will slowly come into the picture, matching with her on his real Babble account and starting a fling with her. And as far as all of Cody’s flings went, he plans his next one to end as quickly as it will begin.

“Meh,” he whispers to himself, swiping left at the first 2 girls that popped up. “She hates my guts already,” he mutters as the next profile is a girl from his class who he unsuccessfully tried to court a few months back. Swipe left.

No one seems to catch his attention in this line-up. He spends the next minute swiping left before suddenly sitting up with his eyes wide open as the next prospect appears.

This next girl is a very familiar face for Cody, with her brown hair falling up until her shoulders, her tall and slim physique, her beautifully chiseled face, and a smile that captivates everyone she meets.

“G...G-Gigi?!” Cody stutters, recognizing the lady on his screen. Something has changed with Gigi’s appearance... Was it the hair? The weight change? Or possibly the maturity that has reflected in her face? Nonetheless, Cody is certain that the Lasallian still looks as good as she did before, or maybe even better.

Cody had the hots for Gigi back then, and it’s been a couple of years since their short fling ended abruptly. Cody seldom regrets ghosting people left and right, but Gigi is the one girl he kicks himself for letting go. Shortly after leaving her behind, word of her falling into depression reached Cody. He has worried about her all this time, but was always afraid to reach out to her knowing that he was a major factor in her getting into that situation.

Cody shakes his head to clear the memories filling his mind and focuses on his phone. He wants to reconnect with Gigi, but he’s unsure on how he’s gonna start. He suddenly realizes that he’s still logged in as Crystal, and that this could be his chance to talk to her again but as another person. With equal parts of nervousness and hope, he swipes right. For the first time, he actually feels anxious about matching with someone online.

Now all Cody can do is wait and see if Gigi swipes right on him too.


End file.
